The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Different applications that are used to generate and modify electronic documents may support different features. To illustrate, a later version of an application may support features than a prior version of the application does not support. For example, the later version of an application may support a particular type of multimedia (video) that is not supported by the prior version.